


Charmeur

by Chou_cosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Elevator makeout, Eren's ass getting wrecked, Explicit Sexual Content, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Sex, German Eren Yeager, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Language Barrier, Language Kink, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength Kink, Swiss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Swiss Levi Ackerman, Thirsty Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Fuck, Wall Sex, and hung, blowjob, i guess some plot, levi's ripped, thirsty eren jaeger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chou_cosplay/pseuds/Chou_cosplay
Summary: Viridian orbs widened at Levi's unexpected use of French, hunger creeping into the turquoise irises that had retracted to a thin rim from the heavy dilation of Eren’s pupils. The low “Scheisse, seit wann ist Französisch so heiss?” that tumbled over those kissable lips, had Levi’s mouth curl into a victorious smirk.Seemed like he had just unraveled a language kink for the brat, he mused.The coffee shop was closing soon anyway, and he wouldn’t mind taking Eren back to his hotel room. Under normal circumstances he'd be shocked by his eagerness to lure the brunet into bed, but there wassomethingabout Eren that was different. Something that made him want to throw all his principles overboard.The thought alone of the stunning brunet splayed out beneath him; honeyed skin on full display; his marks the only thing tarnishing the tanned glory, teal eyes blissed out in pleasure; writhing and moaning for more, desperately begging for his cock; for Levi to finally give it to himgood, to fill him up nice and deep, was enough to make his dick twitch with interest.





	Charmeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/gifts).



> I've been toying with the idea of writing a one-shot based around languages and our boys speaking different languages for a while, and here it is!! 
> 
> I was finally able to make use of me being able to speak multiple languages haha, but a huge shout-out still goes to dear [ Regel ](https://djunnsworld.tumblr.com/) for helping me proof-read my French as well as [ Bean ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/works) for beta-reading this for me. 
> 
> Another big thank you goes to the wonderful [ Fluffyboots ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots)for all your help and listening to my ideas. I appreciate it so so much and I'm so grateful to you ♥♥ you're the best, mother moth ♥
> 
> I would be really really happy to hear what you thought of this, and i hope that you enjoy it. The translations for all the sentences can be found at the end of the FF, but you shouldn't have any problems while reading as i tried to make it so that you can still comprehend what's going on even w/o speaking the languages ;) ENJOY ♥ (oh, and ofc i'd be very happy to hear what you thought - my diet consists of kudos and comments :DD)

Levi was sitting at the counter of his favorite coffee shop. Cupping a mug of steaming earl grey tea with both of his hands, he let out a blissful sigh, warming himself up from the miserable weather that lingered outside. He wasn’t particularly fond of winter in Frankfurt. 

He wasn’t particularly fond of Frankfurt. Period. 

Growing up near glistening lakes and snowy mountains, he loathed the hustle of the big city. Hordes of people mindlessly rushing to their jobs like the pitiful puppets they were; ruthless in their single-minded determination to reach their destination on time. Sleek cars raced between red traffic lights, stubbornly flickering in the grey fog of the city. Tall buildings and ubiquitous skyscrapers had emerged in the newer districts, a testament to the desperate attempt of the German metropolis to catch up to other urban hubs. _Pathetic_ , if you asked him. 

Service was without a smile; fast, efficient, mechanical. The coldness, with which people treated each other here, often had him itching to just hop onto the next train back to his homeland. If it wasn’t for his job then he wouldn’t even be here. The frequent, obligatory business trips to the German city however, meant that he had to find a way to cope with the bleak atmosphere. 

It was after his third trip that he had found his little haven. Craving for a nicely brewed cup of tea after an exceptionally tiresome day at the headquarters, had resulted in him trying the probably worst te- _no you couldn’t even call that fucking abomination of teabag-steeped water a **tea**_ \- he’d ever had the misfortune of drinking. It had been utterly atrocious. A disgrace to even have that shit on the menu of a shop, and had only fuelled his irritation with the depressing city further. 

How fucking hard could it _be_ to brew a proper black tea?! 

He’d almost given up hope, had begrudgingly started to make his way to a damn _Starbucks_ of all places, when he’d stumbled upon this little shop. 

Nestled in a quiet corner of a street; the name sign almost completely bleached out, he’d taken a hesitant step inside. Surprise had washed over him as quickly as the lovely aroma that had permeated the air; a delicate mix of rooibos, cacao beans and what he’d assumed to be hibiscus blossoms. Levi had been sold the moment he’d stepped in, and ever since then he returned whenever he could. 

Silver eyes scanned once more over the tastefully decorated interior, falling upon the sweet elderly lady that manned the counter. It hadn’t taken long for him to grow fond of her, as she handled the brewing of any blend with the precision and excellence the leaves deserved. No matter if it was coffee or a tea you desired Mrs. Arlert was quick to gingerly put a steaming mug of perfection in front of you. And that was saying something, considering that he usually abhorred coffee shops. Most of them were too focused on providing the wretched brown liquid half of the human race was hopelessly addicted to, to even bother with the elegant art of brewing a good tea. Mrs. Arlert handled things differently however, much to Levi’s delight. 

The peace and quiet of the shop was abruptly disturbed when a bunch of what Levi assumed to be college students entered, chattering noisily with each other. Two male voices bantering with each other stood out the most; one of them boisterous and annoyingly loud, while the other albeit agitated still remained some semblance of calm. 

“Hallo Oma,” a blond-haired kid popped up next to him, leaning over the counter and giving Mrs. Arlert a kiss to the cheek in a familiar greeting. The grandson, huh. 

Levi tried to ignore the uproar to his left in favor of savoring his tea, focusing on the soothing aroma that permeated his taste buds instead. His mug was almost empty now and he was considering leaving, when suddenly Mrs. Arlert appeared in front of him and elegantly poured more of the delicious blend into it. 

“Merci, Madame, ce mélange est très délicieux,” he said with a small smile on his lips. The French words always lured a jovial giggle out of the elderly lady, round cheeks tinting a little with a rosy color. 

“Herr Ackerman, Sie Charmeur,” she replied softly, wrinkled brown eyes shining with appreciation. 

Despite not actually understanding a word of what he’d just said, she was somehow always able to sense whenever he gave her a compliment - and the tea truly _was_ delicious after all. Mrs. Arlert was perfectly aware of the fact that he spoke German, but the adorable reaction he got out of her whenever he spoke his second native language led him to indulge her quite often. 

He had just taken another sip of his tea and had watched the retreating form of Mrs. Arlert scurry over to the rambunctious college kids when he felt eyes on him. 

Tempted to turn around and glare back at whoever this persistent nuisance of a kid was, his brows furrowed. Being stared at wasn’t anything new to Levi, but he really wasn’t in the mood for this shit. He was enjoying his tea too much to disturb the tranquil feeling it left inside of him; so for once, he opted for ignoring the burning gaze. 

Soon enough Mrs. Arlert was back behind the counter, preparing the tea and coffee the kids had ordered. Her movements were delicate and careful as she handled the undoubtedly expensive porcelain with trained precision; her warm eyes focused on the task in front of her. 

The elderly lady however, wasn’t the only person who had made their way over. A young, tall man suddenly plopped down right next to Levi. 

“Hi, Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen… Kommst du öfters her?” the stranger to his left asked curiously. 

Fucking really? Couldn’t this guy just mind his own business? He wasn’t in the mood for idle chit-chat. If he’d wanted that he could’ve socialized with his co-workers. 

Taking another sip of his tea, he ignored the man next to him. Mercury eyes closed irritably as he tried his best to pretend that the heated gaze on him wasn’t threatening to burn a fucking hole into his side. 

“Ah,” the disturbance next to him then uttered and proceeded to clear his throat, grating on Levi’s nerves with every additional second he sat there. A bit louder the stubborn twat repeated the same question once more, much to Levi’s chagrin. He had understood him _perfectly fine_ the first time around and had _chosen_ not to answer him. Couldn’t the fucker get a damn clue? 

Seemed like the guy really couldn’t - as he gently tapped his finger against his arm, repeating the damned query for a third time. 

«Bon sang mais dégage! Oui je viens ici régulièrement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je veux te parl-… »

Angrily spinning around at the obnoxious persistence, he was about to let the stupid kid have it, only to stop mid-sentence at the sight in front of him. 

Effervescent turquoise eyes shimmering with curiosity and interest stared at him quizzically, enthralling him with their otherworldly beauty. They shined like polished gemstones, emerald and aquamarine mixing together to form a hued teal topaz, the color mesmerizing as it was met with his own silver stare. Soft, rich chocolate hair framed the young albeit refined features of the gorgeous man sitting next to him, honeyed skin taunting him to lick and see whether he tasted as good as he looked. 

“Oh, du bist Franzose? Hmm, ok… let’s try English then?” the brunet said with a bright smile on his face, unperturbed by the wall of irked French that had just been thrown at him. ”Hi, I’m Eren! Oh, and I asked if you come here often?”

Well fuck. 

Just when he’d thought that the eyes were the most captivating feature of the young man, he had to smile at him like _that_. For once Levi was fucking grateful for his natural-born poker face; his blatant staring might have been more embarrassing otherwise. 

“Levi,” he replied. “Depends on your definition of often, I come here when I can though.” Silver eyes darted over the others features once more as he spoke, noticing the luscious lashes that lined the gorgeous orbs that had widened happily at his admission. 

“Hi Levi, it’s nice to meet you!” Eren grinned eagerly. “I was wondering because we usually come here quite frequently, and I’ve never seen you around. I’m sure I would’ve noticed someone like you”

“Someone like me huh?” he asked, cocking an amused eyebrow at the flirting.

“Ah uhm, well yeah…” Eren spluttered, his cheeks tinting a little. “Anyways, we haven’t been able to come here these past few weeks though, uni has been kind of a bitch lately,” he added, a small frustrated huff escaping his lips.

“I assumed you guys were college kids,” Levi admitted, eyes flittering over to the table where the rest of them were seated. The blond coconut was sitting next to a girl hidden behind a red scarf. Two guys, whose features he couldn’t quite make out sat across from them, facing away from him.

“What gave us away?” Eren asked light-heartedly. “Was it the noisiness or the nervous aura of dread surrounding all of us?” 

“Exam period?” 

“Unfortunately, yeah… but I’m lucky. I had my last one today,” Eren sighed blissfully. “I’m finally free!” 

“And what do you plan to do with your newly acquired freedom? Other than hitting on a stranger in a coffee shop, that is?” Levi smirked.

The slight tint on tanned cheeks now bloomed into a full-blown blush; the sight lovely to behold. Teasing the brunet proved to be thoroughly amusing and seeing him splutter, completely unaccustomed to someone so blatantly bantering back made him want to do it all the more. 

“Well now that I’ve crossed that off my list,” Eren countered, cheeks flaming scarlet as he flicked those gem-like orbs up once more to meet his, “I can get to the main event?”

“And what would that be?” Levi asked sultrily; his mind already fast-forwarding to pressing the gorgeous brunet against his hotel door, trailing teasing kisses all over tanned skin; eager to leave his marks behind before fucking him into oblivion. 

“Ah, I had plans to visit my parents,” the little shit replied cheekily, mischief glinting in emerald orbs. 

Hoh, the brat could tease back it seemed. Interesting. Levi wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and Eren was a challenge he’d be willing to take on any day. 

“They’re not from Frankfurt I take it then?” he asked, reining his over-excited libido back in. 

“No they live in Heidelberg, where I grew up. I currently live in a dorm but I try to go back and visit them during the semester break. Otherwise I won’t hear the end of it from Mom,” Eren smiled softly.

“And what exactly are you studying that you couldn’t take in Heidelberg?” 

“Ah well, I’m majoring in education. And I guess I could’ve done that in Heidelberg as well, but I wanted to stand on my own two feet,” Eren said with an almost shy expression on his face. Running his hand through his unruly mop of brown hair, he nervously pulled on a few loose strands, as if he was afraid of Levi judging him. 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Levi reassured, “I didn’t have that opportunity but I might have taken it as well if I could have.” 

He took another sip of his tea, grateful for the small interruption in the form of Mrs. Arlert asking Eren if he preferred to have his drink served here. After a quick side-glance at him, Eren simply nodded at the elderly lady, the rosy tint back on his cheeks. 

Looking up from the swirling liquid inside of his mug and into expectant teal eyes, he couldn’t help but smirk as another thought occurred to him. “A teacher in the making, huh? Maybe I could teach you a thing or two as well.” The deep, husky timbre he had used to deliver the teasing flirting seemed to do the trick as Eren almost choked on the sip of coffee he was taking. 

Still coughing, a blushing Eren sent him a cute, half-hearted glare that left the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Amusement danced in gunmetal eyes as Levi gently stroked Eren’s back in a soothing motion, before leaning in and sultrily whispering “Maybe we should put _swallowing properly_ down as a top priority for that lesson.”

A few last coughs escaped Eren’s throat at that, before he turned around to level him with his big green eyes that now sparked with a newly ignited fire. “Oh trust me; I’m _very_ good at swallowing.”

“Oho? Maybe we should leave the assessment of your skill-set to the teacher here, shouldn’t we?” he teased, letting his tongue gracefully dart over his lips, savoring the remaining droplets of tea that clung to the otherwise parched flesh. “After a proper demonstration, that is.” 

The scarlet flush reappeared on honeyed skin with a renewed intensity, and just when Eren had gathered enough of his wit to retort, Mrs. Arlert suddenly showed up in front of them to refill his mug for presumably the last time this evening. 

“Ah, merci Madame,” Levi automatically said, thanking the owner for her continuous attentiveness. 

The low, surprised gasp and the sound of thick swallowing to his left didn’t go unnoticed by his keen ear however, despite the tiny giggle of Mrs. Arlert almost covering it up. Did Eren like it when he spoke French?

“S-so what exactly are you doing here in Frankfurt? Business trip?” Eren gulped, trying to change the topic back to something he was more comfortable with. Cute. 

A small chuckle slipped over thin lips before he could stop it. It seemed like his teasing had gone far enough for now. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed, “I wouldn’t be here otherwise,” he added with a small frown on his face. He _really_ wasn’t fond of Frankfurt. 

“Ah, not a big fan of Frankfurt then?”

“This city is fucking dreadful.”

Now it was Eren’s turn to laugh. “Well yeah, it _is_ kinda bleak and grey I guess,” he acknowledged, “but at least there’s a lot you can do? And I guess the subway and trains are fairly punctual here?”

Levi couldn’t help but snort at the ridiculousness of that statement. 

“Le transport public allemand et ponctualité? Tu dois avoir confondu quelque chose gamin, ces deux choses ne vont pas ensemble. Un escargot est plus ponctuel qu’un train allemand de merde.”

Viridian orbs widened at his unexpected use of French, hunger creeping into the turquoise irises that had retracted to a thin rim from the heavy dilation of Eren’s pupils. The low “Scheisse, seit wann ist Französisch so heiss?” that tumbled over those kissable lips, had Levi’s mouth curl into a victorious smirk. 

Seemed like he had just unraveled a language kink for the brat, he mused. Mrs. Arlert might end up not being the only person he indulged today. 

The coffee shop was closing soon anyway, and Levi wouldn’t mind taking Eren back to his hotel room. Under normal circumstances he'd be shocked by hiseagerness to lure the brunet intobed, but there was _something_ about Eren that was different. Something that made him want to throw all his principles overboard. 

The thought alone of the stunning brunet splayed out beneath him; honeyed skin on full display; his marks the only thing tarnishing the tanned glory, teal eyes blissed out in pleasure; writhing and moaning for more, desperately begging for his cock; for Levi to finally give it to him _good_ , to fill him up nice and deep, was enough to make his dick twitch with interest. 

“I guess, uuuh, you disagree?” Eren asked, biting his lip.

“You could say so, yes,” Levi mused. 

Leveling the brunet with a heated stare, he took another sip from his tea, trying to calm himself with the soothing liquid. His earlier fantasy still lingered and Eren enticingly biting his lip didn’t particularly help with his blood rushing southwards. 

The slight hint of a blush still lingered on tanned skin, and just when the gorgeous man he had no intention of letting slip through his fingers was about to speak up again, another person appeared behind him. 

“Hey, Eren. Kommst du eigentlich wieder rüber oder bist du hier festgewachsen? Wie lange dauert es eigentlich eine Kaffee zu beste- ” The guy; long face and two-toned hair, suddenly stopped mid-sentence when he realized how Eren’s body was turned towards Levi. He glanced back and forth between the two of them, mustering him with a critical stare before addressing Eren in a mocking tone. “Der Kaffee ist wohl nicht das einzige was du bestellen wolltest, hm?“ 

“Jean, geh einfach zurück zu den Anderen,” Eren sighed in annoyance. Judging by the grating voice of the intruder, Levi concluded that it must be the one the brunet had bantered with when they had first entered the café. 

"Sorry about him," Eren said and turned around to face him once more; blatantly ignoring the horse-faced interruption and unwilling to deal with him any further. "That's Jean, a… _friend_."

The hesitant clarification told Levi more than enough, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips at their exchange. Eren hadn't bothered to introduce him to Jean. Which told him that he was either reluctant to do so, or was using it as a move to piss the pony off. Levi guessed it was the latter. 

Said horse's eyes wandered back over to him at Eren's explanation, a cocky snort escaping him. 

“Kann er etwa kein Deutsch? Naja, ist wohl nicht das einzige was er nicht kann, in die Höhe wachsen konnte er ja offensichtlich auch nicht.“ 

Levi's eye twitched in irritation at the jab at his height, and he had to fight the urge to tell the shit-head that there were in fact quite a few things he _could_ do; teaching him some goddamn manners only one of them. But keeping up the ruse of not understanding German seemed more promising than telling this asshole to fuck off. 

To his satisfaction, it was Eren himself that came to his defense; his body language screaming of complete and utter disbelief as he addressed the neighing pony again.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Bist du blind, Jean?! Guck ihn dir an, er sieht aus wie ein verdammtes Topmodel! Hast du seine Arme gesehen? Ich wette er könnte mich kinderleicht hochheben und gegen die nächstbeste Wand drücken… Oh scheisse, das ist _heiss_. Mmh, fuck.” 

“Alter!! TMI! Ich will von deinen bizarren Vorlieben echt nichts hören. Ugh, jetzt hab ichs mir auch noch vorgestellt. Na toll, Danke, UGH!” Jean retorted with a disgusted look on his face. 

Two-toned hair flew in all directions as he shook his mane vigorously; trying to rid himself of the mental image he had just conjured. With one last glare in Eren’s direction he gave up and angrily stomped back to the table where the others sat; uttering profanities along the way.

Levi however, was thoroughly amused. 

So Eren fantasized about being pressed against the next-best wall by him? Thought it would be hot to have his ass wrecked by Levi mercilessly pounding into him; to be held up against the rough surface by strong arms; caged in and helpless to do little more than just take it? 

_He could certainly do that._ Was more than happy to, in fact. 

“Sorry about him again, he’s a bit of a douche sometimes,” Eren scoffed and rolled his eyes at the retreating form of Jean. 

“Never would’ve guessed,” Levi said sarcastically; lips curling up into a smile at the ungraceful snort that got out of Eren. 

“He’s not so bad really, just someti-“ Eren suddenly faltered mid explanation, eyes widening as he took in every inch of porcelain skin Levi’s nimble fingers started revealing. Rolling up his sleeves proved to elicit the exact response he had been hoping for and Levi had to suppress a chuckle at Eren’s flabbergasted reaction. 

“What are you doing?” the brunet asked, shamelessly ogling the uncovered muscles with a carnal glint in his eyes. 

“It’s a bit hot in here,” Levi replied casually, folding the sleeves of his shirt all the way up to his toned biceps. 

“Y-yeah… it certainly is… now,” Eren husked; tongue flicking over parched lips and wetting the dry flesh, as if the action could quench the thirst now evident on his features. Silver eyes trailed after the movement, before they flickered upwards and were met with a heated gaze aimed straight at him. 

Hook, line and sinker. Time to leave then. 

Grabbing his mug and emptying it in one go; Levi stood up and grabbed his jacket. Leveling the brunet with one final lustful stare promising all the dirty things he intended to do to him, he sauntered towards the exit. 

“L-Levi?” He heard a dumbfounded Eren call after him.

Turning on his heel, he raised a thin eyebrow at the brunet still seated at the counter. “Aren’t you coming, brat?” 

Furrowed brows smoothed over as the words registered; the confused look on Eren’s face quickly morphing into nervous elation as he rushed over to his friend’s table to grab his own jacket. Like a puppy running after its master; wagging tail and all, Levi mused. 

“Bis später!” Eren yelled over his shoulder in the direction of his friends and scurried over to the entrance where Levi stood waiting. 

“I hope you know what you’re getting into,” Levi smirked, while holding the door open for Eren to follow him outside. 

“Oh I thought we had agreed on this being an innocent teaching lesson?” 

“Heh, it’ll be far from innocent, trust me,” Levi rumbled and started leading the way back to his hotel. 

“Good. Just how I like it,” the cheeky shit replied with a bright grin on his face. It was almost enough for Levi to lose his cool and kiss him right then and there, but patience was a virtue. All in due time. 

He’d have the entire evening to indulge in the gorgeous man now walking by his side. Enough time to kiss and fuck him senseless. 

“But frankly speaking, I’d much rather _you got into me,_ ” Eren rasped, making Levi whip his head around to regard the brunet that now gave him a lopsided grin with a smoldering gaze.

“That can certainly be arranged,” Levi growled, itching to tug the little minx down by the strands of his hair and kiss the cockiness out of him. “You won’t be able to walk out of there when I’m done with you,” he promised darkly. 

Noticing the shiver and ensuing gulp, he quickened his steps; eager to make his words come true. 

After a few more steps, he finally saw the damned hotel coming up at the end of the street; glad that he had booked one within walking distance of the café – it was certainly coming in handy now. 

“Does that mean I can stay the night?” 

“Of course you can, I won’t be done with you anytime soon,” he husked, voice deep and low. “I’m the type that savors delicious treats, and you certainly fit the bill,” he added sultrily, eyes raking over the lithe body next to him, imagining all the ways he could have him tonight. “Also, it would be a fucking dick-move to send you home, and… you’re not bad company at all, brat.”

“You’re quite the eye-candy yourself, you know?” Eren said, cheeks tinting a little at the admission. 

“Heh, I won’t be the one getting devoured tonight though.” 

Mercury orbs danced with amusement as he dragged the now profusely blushing brunet through the hotel lobby and straight into the elevator at the back. 

Before Eren could so much as glance around, he was pushed against the elevator wall. Deft fingers wound themselves into chocolate hair and urgently tugged his head down. 

Levi hungrily pressed his lips against the soft ones of his partner, reveling in the small hitch in Eren’s breathing at being so deliciously manhandled. 

Heat surged through him at the feeling of Eren’s lips against his; warm and pliant; so inexplicably soft and welcoming, eagerly sliding against his own. A perfect fit. The small, enthusiastic moan that tumbled over the plump flesh at Levi teasingly nipping at the brunet’s bottom lip left shivers running down his spine. 

Eren tasted absolutely divine. But Levi still wanted _more_. 

Pressing himself more insistently against the firm body in his hold, he deftly swiped his tongue over the seam of the brunet’s lips, earning himself a pleased groan of approval. 

Excitedly opening his mouth, Eren whined lewdly when Levi let his tongue delve deep into the other’s wet cavern. Licking his way inside, he swirled it around Eren’s in teasing strokes, coaxing him into a fiery dance. 

Desire was coursing heavily through his veins; and each swipe of Eren’s lithe little tongue against his own, each stroke of soft flesh against his only fueled the fire burning brightly inside of him. Their lips were gliding against each other in fervent need, tasting everything the other had to give. 

And Levi couldn’t get enough of it. 

Tilting his head to the side to gain better access to Eren’s mouth, he eagerly sucked on the other’s tongue, reveling in the filthy moan that tumbled over Eren’s lips at the sensation. Cheeks hollowed and tongue twirling around the brunet’s; he wedged his knee in between Eren’s legs, pressing it against his growing arousal with insistent grinds. 

“Ha, fuc-mmh” Eren moaned heatedly, the broken words immediately swallowed up by Levi’s dexterous tongue.

He could feel Eren quiver against him; could sense the tremors against the tips of his fingers as he let them slip beneath the brunet’s shirt, ghosting over warm skin with feather-light touches. His body was taut with pleasure, shivering against Levi weakly and every touch evoked more beautiful sounds from the writhing man in front of him.

The lewd moans and whimpers increased in their urgency, spurred on with each renewed point of contact between them; and Levi was tempted to just start undressing Eren right then and there. 

They were both panting now. The heated exchange messy and frantic; yet neither was willing to relinquish the hold that they had on the other; too desperate to devour, to taste and take whatever the other was willing to give. 

A carnal growl escaped Levi's throat when Eren lightly bit down on his tongue. The sensation sending pleasurable sparks through his body, leaving his cock to twitch in ardent need, straining desperately against the fabric of his pants. 

Just when Levi was about to tug the offending jacket and shirt that restricted his access to the glorious tanned skin off, the elevator dinged. 

Silver eyes shot open at the noise, focusing immediately on the debauched sight in front of him. Gem-like orbs were gazing at him with fierce need; pupils dilated, leaving only a thin rim of teal at the edge; cheeks flushed with a light dusting of pink. Swallowing thickly, he backed away from the heavenly temptation in front of him. A string of saliva connected their lips when they parted; almost in a last effort to keep them joined. 

Holding the wanton gaze of turquoise eyes, he took a slow step backwards, increasing the distance between their heated bodies. The tension between them felt almost palpable, the air crackling as he took another step back. And Eren followed suit. For every step he took, Eren took one towards him - as if pulled by an invisible string; two magnets drawn to each other.

As soon as Eren had taken the last step out of the elevator door, Levi was upon him again, kissing and licking his way into the brunet’s mouth as he steered him towards his room. Tanned hands roamed frantically over his clothed body, torn between grabbing hold of anything they could find and undressing him. Their mouths were still slotted together; tongues twirling as Levi’s fingers found their way to the brunet’s sides, guiding him urgently towards their final destination. 

When Eren’s back finally hit the door to his room with a low thump, Levi had to remind himself that he needed to open the damned thing first to be able to get to the main event. No fucking the brunet into the mattress otherwise. The moaning epitome of lust writhing against his body however, made that task nearly impossible. 

A small groan escaped his lips when arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer. Deepening the kiss, Eren’s tongue swirled deliciously against his, caressing and massaging his way into Levi’s mouth, enthusiastically exploring the hot cavern.

Levi’s pupils contracted and re-dilated at the eagerness with which the brunet was trying to devour him, the sensation making his mind _reel_. The fervent want to dominate the lithe creature in his hands sparked up with renewed vigor, threatening to consume him whole. 

He needed to get this fucking door open, _**now.**_

Fumbling for the damned key card, his hands reluctantly let go of the subtle flesh he had been kneading, hurriedly swiping it against the scanner upon finding it. A powerful wave of uninhibited want and desire washed over him when he heard the tell-tale beep of the door unlocking behind them. 

_Fucking finally._

Maneuvering the little minx through the door, he used his leg to kick it closed behind them; kissing Eren back with vicious fervor. 

Kissing wasn’t enough, though. He wanted _more_. Wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight anymore. Wanted to complete and utterly _wreck_ him. 

Breaking their heated exchange, he roughly pushed Eren down onto the mattress. 

The brunet landed in the middle of the bed; a small sound of surprise escaping him at the unexpected show of dominance. Biting his lower lip, lust-filled emerald orbs stared at him expectantly; watching his every move with blatant desire etched onto his features. 

Silver eyes raked over the flexible body lying underneath him, trailing from kiss-swollen lips down to the clearly visible bulge straining against the brunet’s skinny jeans. 

A small smirk tugged at his lips at how desperate the boy looked. So eager and willing. So ripe and ready for the taking. 

And Levi had him right where he wanted him. 

Splayed out on his bed and staring at him with an all-consuming hunger in his eyes. 

Letting his suit jacket fall to the ground he pressed one knee onto the soft mattress, tilting his body forward and allowing gravity to do its job. Like a predator stalking its prey, he slowly caged Eren in, smirking at the breathless moan that tumbled over plush lips in response to the action. 

Eren’s hands shot up immediately, wrapping themselves around his neck in a frantic attempt to pull him down; craving more of the exquisite contact between their bodies. Soft lips eagerly pressed against his, the touch heated and sloppy. 

Fingers weaved themselves into his undercut, nails scratching lightly against his scalp as he delved straight into Eren’s wet mouth again. A filthy groan vibrated against Levi’s chest, sending sparks of unadulterated pleasure through his body; urging him into motion. 

Breaking the kiss, he trailed teasing nips and biting kisses along any skin he could find – Eren’s jaw, his throat, his collarbone. Levi mouthed along the damp flesh, leaving a trail of glistening marks in his wake, spurred on by the never-ending stream of appreciative moans and lustful whines that escaped the brunet’s lips. 

Tugging Eren into a sitting position he made quick work of the others jacket and shirt. His hands ghosted teasingly over the now revealed flesh, honeyed skin on full display, before slowly trailing upwards. 

His mouth latched onto Eren’s throat again, sucking another mark into the tanned skin when a salacious moan escaped the brunet; body arching as a wave of pleasure assaulted him. Nimble fingers had found their mark. Undeterred by his partner’s reaction he continued playing with the perked up nipples, rolling them softly between his fingers; alternating between gentle motions and pinching the sensitive buds. 

“Mmmmh, fuuuuck.” 

The shuddered groan echoed through the room, making his cock twitch in imminent need. Eren was _so damn responsive_. He couldn’t wait to see what he looked like when he was done with him; completely blissed and fucked out. 

Keen to see his fantasy become reality, he pushed Eren back onto the mattress with firm hands. Sending him a smoldering gaze, he unbuckled the brunet’s belt and signaled for him to lift his hips, licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of seeing him in all his tan glory. 

Eren complied eagerly, moaning wantonly as Levi pushed both of his hands straight into his boxer briefs and brought them down with his pants in one swift motion. His cock sprang free, the throbbing erection now lying against his stomach; a bead of precum collecting at the tip, begging to be licked away by Levi’s tongue.

Gunmetal eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him, pupils dilating as heavy arousal coursed through him. Eren truly was a sight to behold. The honeyed skin was damp with a slight sheen of sweat, glistening in the shitty lighting of the hotel room. His short, chocolate hair was tousled in all directions, splayed out around him like a halo. Firm muscles and kiss-swollen lips served to entice him further, luring him in to touch and kiss, to taste and mark. 

Impatiently shucking his own shirt off, he suddenly remembered the pack of lube and the condom in his wallet. He took the items out before finally ridding himself of his own restrictive clothing. 

A low gasp had his eyes swivel back towards Eren as he rolled the condom on; the brunet’s expression making an amused smirk tug at the corner of his lips. He lied there propped up on his elbows, mouth open in shock as widened teal orbs trailed hungrily over his toned muscles and all the way down to the heavy cock that stood proudly between his legs. 

“You’re fucking huge,” Eren breathed huskily, a hint of approval laced into his tone. 

“Still eager for me to get inside of you?” Levi asked sultrily, a sly smirk on his face as he stalked his way back onto the bed. 

“Fuck, yes,” Eren groaned. 

“Good, cause you’re _mine_ for tonight,” he rumbled darkly. 

A small shudder wrecked through Eren’s body, his cock twitching eagerly against his stomach upon hearing Levi’s possessive words, the head glistening with pre-cum. Turquoise eyes were hazy with lust as they stared at him, primal need emanating from every fiber of Eren’s being.

Wasting no time, Levi spread the luscious thighs in front of him apart and slotted himself right in between them, hungrily leaning over the warm, pliant body to let his tongue dart along Eren’s throbbing erection. A lewd moan escaped the brunet at the sensation and he eagerly bucked up into Levi’s touch, desperate for any form of friction he could find. 

But Levi would have none of that. 

Strong hands held the shivering brunet down as he shot him a reprimanding glare, teasingly sucking a mark into Eren’s hipbone. Close enough for his hair to tickle the brunet’s sensitive flesh yet far away from where Eren was frantically craving for the touch. 

“L-levi…” Eren whined. “Stop teasing,” he demanded breathlessly. 

“So eager,” Levi chuckled, silver eyes flickering up to see Eren biting his lips again. Holding eye contact with the wanton thing spread out so prettily before him, Levi grabbed the pack of lube and tore it open with his teeth. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Eren mumbled, the animalistic action making his dick twitch with shameless need. 

Coating three of his fingers in lube, Levi mouthed against Eren’s shaft, licking his way along a thick vein all the way up to the tip. His lubed up fingers trailed teasingly over the brunet’s balls, slowly descending towards Eren’s puckering hole; eager to plunge inside, to prep him for something _much bigger_. 

Teal eyes flashed as Levi’s lips closed around Eren’s cock. A dirty keen echoed through the room, the brunet’s body arching; hands frantically weaving into midnight strands, desperate to find purchase on anything he could find as the euphoric pleasure of finally having Levi’s mouth engulf him coursed through him. 

Eren released a shuddered moan as Levi slid down lower on his cock; all the while letting his tongue swirl around the brunet’s length in sinful movements. Teasing his way up and down, he licked over the crown, slipping his tongue into the weeping slit. The skillful ministrations making Eren practically sing. 

Hollowing his cheeks he started sucking on the heavy weight on his tongue, nudging a finger against the tight rim of muscle and pressing it inside the velvety heat. The ensuing groan of satisfaction sent sparks of fierce desire through Levi’s body. Watching Eren’s ass eagerly eat up the digit made his mouth water, the urge to plunge right into the writhing brunet beneath him getting stronger with every flick of his tongue against the heated flesh inside his mouth. 

Stifled whimpers and aborted breaths had his cock straining desperately against his toned abs as he crooked the finger inside of the brunet, searching and prodding. Another digit was added to the moaning mess in front of him, his throat swallowing Eren’s twitching dick whole, his tongue working around the hard member, laving at the underside. 

Sliding his fingers in to the knuckle, he crooked them in just the right way.

Eren’s body arched. A desperate keen tumbled over plush lips as he nailed his prostate head on. Pressing his fingers rhythmically against the spot left moan after moan tumbling over the brunet’s lips, mixing beautifully with the sloppy squelching sounds that echoed through the room. 

He drew his fingers back, stretching Eren’s tight channel with teasing circular motions before pushing right back in; sucking on the throbbing dick inside of his mouth with vicious firmness. 

Pressing the third finger next to the two that were already lodged deeply inside Eren’s ass, he gave the cock in his mouth a particularly delicious suck, savoring the pre-cum that coated his tongue with a low hum. The vibrations coupled with the stretch made Eren gasp and twitch frantically against him, whining and mewling for more. Frenzied hands clenched in midnight strands, desperate to hold on to any part of Levi he could reach. 

Opening the brunet up was truly a sight to behold. 

“A-Ah, Levi” Eren gasped, his body trembling, thighs spreading apart automatically as the pleasure wrecked through every cell of his body; ass angling upward and fervently begging for more. 

Lodging his fingers deep inside the brunet he pressed them against his prostate, milking the bundle of nerves with rhythmic strokes. Eren’s cock jerked inside his mouth, throbbing and twitching, frantic for its release. 

His legs trembled against Levi’s skin, the double-stimulation too much for the brunet to hold back for much longer. But Levi wanted Eren to come on his cock. Wanted him to spurt all over himself the moment he impaled the brunet on top of him, when he finally plunged deep inside the wet heat, fucking him against the wall like the little minx had wanted him to. 

He slid off the pulsing dick with a wet plop, a sly smirk gracing his lips at the unhappy mewl that slipped past Eren’s lips when he removed his fingers as well. The brunet’s hole was clenching on thin air, desperate to be filled again and Levi was more than happy to comply.

“Levi,” Eren whined, twitching hands trying to reach for his straining cock but Levi was quick to swat them away. Groaning helplessly at being denied, emerald orbs gazed at him with lustful desperation, his voice trembling as he urged “I’m so close… just fuck me already.”

“Demanding, aren’t we? That’s not the proper way to ask for something, though” Levi husked, trailing taunting fingertips over the hickeys he had left on the brunet’s hipbones.

“Mh, fuck. Just. _Please_ ,” Eren begged, shivering against his body.

“Please what, Eren?” Levi asked sultrily. He let his throbbing erection slide teasingly against the twitching rim of Eren’s hole, licking his lips at the frustrated whine the action got out of the brunet.

“Please. Fuck. _Please just fuck me already_ ,” Eren sobbed, his dick spasming; fingers clenching on the crumbled bed sheets with how desperate and utterly eager he was for his cock.

“As you wish,” Levi purred. 

Silver eyes flashed as he pulled the brunet’s legs around his hips, the tip of his thick cock twitching against the warm rim of muscle of Eren’s lubed up ass, eager to plunge inside. Strong hands wound themselves around Eren’s back and shoulders, and in one swift movement he hoisted the brunet into his hold.

A small whelp tumbled over Eren’s lips, his long legs automatically winding themselves around his hips before heated lips smashed against his again.

With gravity on his side he let the brunet sink down on his cock, driving himself home into the exquisitely tight heat, impaling him in one go. Eren’s back arched in his hold, a high-pitched keen tumbling over his lips; his toes curling as the pleasure of finally being filled to the brim was enough to rip his orgasm out of him. Spurting hot white ribbons all over both of their stomachs, Eren moaned lewdly, shivering in Levi’s arms as his ass spasmed around his thick shaft. 

A low rumbling groan of gratification fell over Levi’s lips as soon as he felt the velvety, slick heat gripping him tightly, trying to milk him for all he was worth. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he husked, mouthing greedily on the brunet’s throat and biting lightly into the tan, damp skin. 

“Mh, fuck… you’re so big,” Eren gasped, the post-orgasmic haze not diminishing the brunet’s hunger for his cock, as he wiggled his hips the tiniest bit and moaned at the delicious friction it provided. 

Tanned arms wrapped themselves around Levi’s neck when he slowly stood up, the action resulting in a filthy moan escaping Eren’s throat when it made his cock sink even deeper inside of the brunet. The ensuing whine at being so deliciously overstimulated was quickly silenced by Levi’s dexterous tongue swirling lewdly around the others mouth. He sucked on the brunet’s appendage hungrily, letting out a low growl at how tight the slippery walls of Eren’s insides still squeezed around his member; unable to get enough of the man in his arms.

Feeling the press of Eren’s round globes against his balls, his engorged length stuffing him full, he started walking towards the wall next to the bed. The little minx had wanted a wall-fuck after all, and Levi was keen on doing exactly that: fucking the lithe thing against the wall like there’s no tomorrow. 

His muscles rippled with every step he took, sweat beading at his neck as he carried Eren across the room. The brunet mewled lewdly at the feeling of Levi’s firm muscles rubbing against his sensitive cock, every movement jolting a delicious mix of pain and pleasure through his veins. 

With his dick still firmly seated inside the convulsing heat of Eren’s ass, Levi couldn’t help but groan when Eren started rutting his quickly hardening length against his abs, lifting himself up and back down on his cock with desperate motions. 

His throbbing length twitched inside the hot channel constricting deliciously around him. The eagerness with which Eren started fucking himself on the cock impaled deeply inside of him made Levi frantic, the friction not enough to satisfy the deep-seated hunger inside of him. He wanted to devour the brunet. Fuck him until he couldn’t stand on his own two feet anymore, limp and blissed out. 

With a forceful push he hefted Eren against the wall, pressing himself firmly against the writhing mess that moaned loudly in response to the action. His cock was stuffing Eren’s ass to the brim and he felt every twitch of the slippery walls around him; urging him on to finally, _finally_ start pounding into him. 

His grip tightened on the brunet’s luscious thighs, his muscles flexing as he hoisted him up a bit more to get the right angle. He shifted his hips back in a quick movement and slipped out of the glorious heat until only the tip of his thick cock rested inside. Eren let out a shuddering whine at the feeling, tanned fingers digging into his sweat-slicked shoulders and thick thighs squeezing frantically around his waist. 

Plunging back inside the searing heat that welcomed him eagerly, he let out a husky growl at the bite of Eren’s blunt nails in his shoulder blades, reveling in the lingering sting. 

He mouthed against the sweat-covered flesh, his hands groping the brunet’s firm rear shamelessly as he repeated the motion, rocking Eren’s body into the wall with powerful thrusts. He pounded into the limp body in his arms with fervent need, finding a rhythm and changing the angle ever so slightly with every thrust. 

He could feel the tight channel constrict every so often around his thick length, incoherent moans and renditions of his name falling over the boy’s lips as he continued to fuck him into the wall.

“Fuck, you’re taking me so well,” Levi growled against Eren’s throat, tongue lapping ravenously against the damp skin, sucking another mark into the honeyed flesh. 

“A-Ah, mmmh, _L-Levi_ ,” Eren panted and whined; thighs trying desperately to hold on to him, squeezing around his waist in frantic spasms, his ankles hooking themselves behind his back. 

His hands tightened their hold on Eren’s legs, fingers digging into the luscious thighs as he noticed the brunet’s strength waning. Undeterred by the fact that he now had to hold both of them up, he kept rolling his hips into the pliant body, pounding into him with unabashed hunger. Jerking himself forward, he plunged deep inside the whining, whimpering mess, his balls slapping against the brunet’s ass with a filthy smacking sound.

“Ah… Ah… s-so good, L-Levi,” Eren moaned wantonly, his nails leaving thin pink wefts down his back. 

Levi’s chest heaved and his nostrils flared as he pushed into him with renewed vigor. The stuttered admission and the way the brunet cried out his name doing things to him. His muscles strained, sweat beading and rolling down the back of his neck as he shifted his hips, changing the angle ever so slightly. 

“Mmh, _AAH_ ,” Eren screamed as Levi pounded straight into his prostate. 

Biting into the plump flesh of Eren’s lips, Levi kept up the angle, spurred on by the never-ending stream of sobbing cries that fell over the brunet’s lips. Drool was slowly dripping down the corner of Eren’s panting mouth, his head lolling to the side as the pleasure continued to wreck through him. 

Grabbing the brunet’s ass he slammed into him hard. Setting a punishing pace, he fucked furiously into the glorious body, his lips mouthing over Eren’s neck sloppily; body pressed tightly against the boy’s chest. 

Eren mewled desperately, his nails frantic as they tried to find purchase on his shoulders. He wantonly tried to press their sweaty bodies even closer together, eager for any form of friction against his neglected cock he could find. 

Levi felt the brunet’s stiff dick trapped and rubbing against his tensing abdominal muscles with every thrust of his hips, but neither of them could reach for it. His hands were too busy holding the writhing creature in his arms up, and even if he could have, he wouldn’t have indulged him. He wanted Eren to come on his cock alone. 

“Fuck,” he grunted as a familiar warmth started spreading through his stomach. He could feel his balls tightening, and the animalistic urge to recklessly pound into Eren’s tight little ass became too much to control.

His hips jerked faster, harder, stuttering out of rhythm as he pressed his cock in as deep as he could go. Shifting angles, filling and refilling the tight slippery channel repeatedly, he angled his hips slightly and forced his full length straight into Eren’s prostate again. 

Crying out in torturous delight, Eren’s entire body jolted in his arms; tears shimmering in turquoise eyes as unadulterated pleasure wrecked through him, the fire scorching through his veins threatening to overwhelm him. 

Stuttered, high-pitched ‘Ah’s’ were the only warning Levi got before Eren convulsed against him. A lewd keen sounded against his ear when Eren tumbled over the edge for the second time, his head thrown back and eyes closed shut as he spurted hot seed all over their heaving chests, painting them white. 

Levi could feel the velvety walls constrict around him, leaving small tremors to jolt through his throbbing erection. He increased his pace frantically, chasing his own release with wanton desperation. Every roll of his hips, every squeeze of the tight heat against him left panted breaths falling over his lips, and when Eren panted a wrecked “C-come inside of me, Levi,” into his ear, he was done for. 

Groaning loudly, it only took a few last stuttered thrusts for him to spill himself deep inside the brunet’s ass. A low and husky moan tumbled over his lips as every muscle in his body clenched in euphoric pleasure, the warm walls of Eren’s ass milking his twitching erection with ardent fervor. 

He could feel his cock jerking with the last of his release, pulsing in Eren’s slippery insides before he gradually started coming down from his high. 

Pressing a small kiss against the thoroughly marked-up throat of the brunet, Levi shifted his hips back and slipped out of the tight heat. 

Eren’s body was limp against his, collapsed, strained and still shivering from the intense pleasure. His head was lying on his right shoulder as exhausted breaths slowly evened out, washing over Levi’s damp skin in rhythmic patterns. 

Levi had gotten what he’d wanted. Eren was complete and utterly wrecked. The only thing stopping him from falling flat on his ass right then and there were Levi’s strong arms still holding on to the subtle flesh of the brunet’s thighs. But with the adrenaline slowly starting to fade away, the strain in his muscles became more and more evident. 

A small glance at the blissed out man leaning against him, however, was enough to determine that Eren wouldn’t be walking anytime soon. Hoisting the limp bundle into his hold, he carried the thoroughly fucked out brunet over to the bed. 

“Mmh, thank you,” Eren whispered into his ear, “That was fucking amazing.”

“It was an amazing fucking, yes,” Levi said teasingly and helped him lay down on to the bed, unsure whether sitting him down on his ass would be a good idea right now. 

Eren snorted at that, grinning up at him with sparkling eyes. “Fuck yeah it was.”

“I’m gonna go take a shower real quick,” he said, as the itch to wash the evidence of their coupling off his body become overwhelming. He was about to suggest for Eren to join him, but the brunet probably couldn’t move a muscle even if he’d wanted to. 

Walking triumphantly over to the bathroom door at having fulfilled his promise, a sudden thought popped into his head, making him stop right before entering. A sly smirk wormed its way onto his features as he turned around to regard the fucked out boy lazing on the bed with a mirthful gaze. 

“Did that live up to your fantasy? Just so you know brat, I don’t fuck just anyone against a wall.”

“Hell yeah, that… well uh that was fucking hot” Eren said breathlessly, his cheeks tinting a little at the eager admission. “But huh-, wait a second…” 

Amusement danced in gleeful, silver eyes as he watched Eren’s face morph from an enthusiastic confirmation to a confused frown as the gears started turning in his head.

“I said that to Jean… in German,” he mumbled, before widened emerald eyes swiveled up to stare at him dumbfounded; realization settling in. “You speak German?!?”

“Would be a bit weird for me not to,” Levi smirked, “Sisch schliesslich eini vo mine Muettersprache.”

“You’re Swiss?!?” Eren blurted in slight disbelief. 

“Yes, I am. But I’d really like to take that shower now,” Levi said, grimacing at the slowly drying juices on his body. 

“However,” he said, making a small pause and letting his silver eyes flick up to level the little minx lying on the bed with a smoldering gaze. “If you behave, then I might even indulge you in that language kink of yours for the next round, _gamin_ ” he added sultrily, stressing the French word for extra measure. 

The flustered sound that escaped Eren’s lips at that left him chuckling amusedly as he sauntered off into the bathroom. 

He had all night to indulge (in) the boy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> YUS, LEVI IS SWISS ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations in order:**
> 
> Armin: “Hi Grandma”
> 
> Levi: “Thank you M’am. This blend is delicious.”
> 
> Mrs. Arlert: “Mr. Ackerman, you charmer!”
> 
> Eren: “Hi, I haven’t seen you around here before, do you come here often?”
> 
> Levi: “Fuck off/for fuck’s sake, yes I’m a regular here but no that doesn’t mean that I want to talk to y-“
> 
> Eren: “Oh you’re French? Hmm, ok… let’s try English then?
> 
> Levi: “The German public transportation system and punctuality? You must have something confused there brat, those two don’t go together. A snail is more fucking punctual than a German train.”
> 
> Eren: “Shit, since when does French sound so hot?”
> 
> Jean: “Hey Eren, are you coming back over or are stuck there? How long does it take you to order a simple t-“ ….. “Tea’s not the only thing you wanted to order huh?”
> 
> Eren: “Jean, just go back to the others.”
> 
> Jean: “He can’t speak German? Well, looks like that’s not the only thing he can’t do, growing vertically obviously wasn’t within his capabilities as well.”
> 
> Eren: “Seriously?! Are you blind, Jean? Look at him; he looks like a damn top model! Have you seen those arms? I bet it would be a piece of cake for him to lift me up and press me against the next-best wall. Shit that’s hot. Mmmh fuck.”
> 
> Jean: “Dude!! TMI!! I really don’t want to hear about your weird-ass kinks. Ugh now I’m picturing it. Gee thanks, Eren. UGH!”
> 
> Eren: “See you later!”
> 
> Levi: “Would be a bit strange for me not to. It’s one of my first languages after all.”


End file.
